bzrockcomfandomcom-20200214-history
Akai Kawa
Romanized Title Akai Kawa Japanese Title 赤い河 English Title Red River Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 1994 Romaji Find me now, uchuu no hate no wakusei de nayamu boku wo Waraeyo totaeru koto nai inochi wo furuwase akai kawa yo Nigete mo oikakete kuru Blue na kimochi ga kono mune ni hittari kuttsuiteiru Radio no kayou kyoku iki mo taetae ni Musebi naiteru rojou no yoru Tomaranai itsu made mo kono kuyashi namida Wakari aenai hitotachi kara toosakaritai Ima nanji darou dou demo ii keredo Nagai hashi no ue ni hitori suwatta mama katamarisou Sukuenai hikisakareta kokoro wo dare ni mo Atte mitai kono boku wo motomeru hito ni Find me now, uchuu no hate no wakusei de nayamu boku wo Waraeyo totaeru koto nai inochi wo furuwase Doko ni modoreru no koko kara tobioritara Doushite umareta no oshiete okure akai kawa yo Nanoku no tsukihi wo kake daichi wo kezutte yuku Doro mo namida mo nomikonde nagareru Find me now, uchuu no hate no wakusei de nayamu boku wo Waraeyo totaeru koto nai inochi wo furuwase Chiisana hito no kurushimi mo mata chiri no you Kaeru yo, kagirareta jiyuu wo sakebi makurou akai kawa yo Japanese FIND ME NOW 宇宙の果ての惑星で悩むボクを 笑えよ 途絶えることない命を震わせ 赤い河よ 逃げても追いかけてくる ブルーな気持ちが この胸にぴったりくっついている ラジオの歌謡曲 息も絶え絶えに むせび泣いてる路上の夜 止まらない いつまでも このくやし涙 理解りあえない 人たちから遠ざかりたい 今何時だろう どうでもいいけれど 長い橋の上にひとり 座ったまま固まりそう 救えない 引き裂かれた心を誰にも 逢ってみたい このボクを求める人に FIND ME NOW 宇宙の果ての惑星で悩むボクを 笑えよ 途絶えることない命を震わせ Oh どこに戻れるの ここから飛び降りたら どうして生まれたの 教えておくれ 赤い河よ 何億の月日をかけ 大地を削ってゆく 泥も涙も 飲み込んで 流れる FIND ME NOW 宇宙の果ての惑星で悩むボクを 笑えよ 途絶えることない命を震わせ Oh 小さな ヒトの苦しみもまた塵のよう 帰るよ 限られた自由を叫びまくろう 赤い河よ English Find me now, on a planet at the end of the universe, this troubled and confused me Laugh now, shake this soul that knows no end — please, Red River! Even if I run away, it'll come chasing after me A blue mood is fitting too tightly around this chest of mine Songs on the radio are sung in gasping breaths As tears are choked down on the street at night These tears of regret are forever unstoppable I long to go as far as possible from those who don't understand me What time it is now, that's actually not all that important Here I sit alone on this bridge as if I'm turning to stone No one is able to rescue this torn apart heart All I want is to meet someone that longs for a person like me... Find me now, on a planet at the end of the universe, this troubled and confused me Laugh now, shake this soul that knows no end If I jump down from here, where is it I'll return to? Please tell me why I was born — will you, Red River? Billions of months and days piling up, extinguishing the earth Swallowing both the mud and tears, floating away Find me now, on a planet at the end of the universe, this troubled and confused me Laugh now, shake this soul that knows no end The suffering of one small person of so many is again just like dust I'm going home! Shout it out with your limited freedom — hey, Red River!